Talk:Polls!/@comment-34462810-20180126051650
Okay. get ready to read the longest comment ever. this is my story. it is the next series of keeper of the lost cities. written by me.if you dont know who I'm talking about know that him/her is made up! read on! Chapter one “Wake up Ruby.” Ruby’s mother whispered. “Come on.” Ruby rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked down the stairs. Her father was waiting in the kitchen with a jacket and boots. The kitchen was rustic looking in browns and reds, the counter tops were polished wood and the couches black leather. They had a brick and stone fireplace with a warm flickering fire inside. But Ruby didn't bother too look at them, she could look at them later. She silently put on the jacket and boots and slipped the bandana she was wearing over her gray blue eyes. Without the bandana her red hair fell in front of her face in soft waves. Her parents led her down the stairs in to the frigid air silently, knowing that she got headaches easily. Actually she had a very high tolerance for noise, and that it was their loud thoughts that give her migraines. But she couldn't exactly tell them that could she? Ruby ignored their thoughts not wanting to know what her birthday surprise was. She lived on a horse farm in Alaska. Her father worked as a fisherman with a big company called Alaska fish co. He sold fish all over the world. Her mother worked around the barn teaching lessons and working with horses of the people who boarded there. Ruby usually was either working, riding or doing her online homeschooling program. She was only twelve but she was doing high school senior work. She was a freak so her parents moved her to homeschooling. End of story. Her parents stopped. She pulled of the blue bandana covering her eyes and gasped. In front of her was a beautiful black horse, she guessed that he was a thoroughbred. As he trotted around his pasture nervously her parents asked, “what will you name him?” she had heard the question forming in their minds but she was having trouble with it when an idea sparked. “Mysterium.” “huh.” her dad said “where’s that from? A book?” “I don’t know. It just popped into my head.” her parents shared a look, she sighed inwardly. Cautiously she opened the gate and walked into the pasture. Mysterium eyed Ruby warily as she slowly walked through the calf deep snow. She took a step closer, and another, until she was right in front of him. She stroked his neck and then she carefully stroked his velvety soft nose. He snorted his appreciation and then licked her cheek, she giggled. Then she patted his back trying to tell him what she was about to do. She grabbed his mane and swinged up on to him. At that moment she noticed that he could easily kill her, and yet he was sweet and docile and for that she loved him. She asked him to walk. He walked. She asked him to trot. He trotted. She asked him to canter. He did it. He’s obedient .she thought. Than something made her stop him. It was her parents thoughts. She hadn't been paying attention to them before but now she couldn't get them out of her head. She heard the word “moving.” and “seattle.” “ She’s getting worse.” her mother whispered. “Whenever someone comes over for a lesson or to work with their horses she runs away.” I run away because three peoples thoughts are too much too handle. She protested mentally. “I know it will devastate Ruby but it’s for her on good.” “we really need to get her to a psychotherapist.” she hugged her beloved horses neck. Please she thought knowing they couldn't hear her silent pleas. Tears pricked her eyes and she squeezed tighter careful not to strangle him. “Oh Rubydoo! I forgot something!” her father smiled when she scowled at her despied nickname. “Here!” he held up a purple and brass halter. “And your tack is in the tack room.” she wiped her eyes and walked towards her parents. Her dad frowned. Darn! She thought, her eyes were probably still red. “You been crying Doo?” her father asked “ I’m just so happy.” she lied. Her father looked convinced, she was a good lier after all. “You go in to the barn and get him ready he’s probably stiff from the drive.” she left towards the barn. “Ruby?” Ruby stiffened and stared at the girl in front of her. She hadn’t been there a second ago, Ruby was sure of that. She was extremely pretty with strawberry blonde hair and two periwinkle eyes. “Are you Ruby Hillsford?” “...yes.” Ruby stammered. “Come with me.” she said “hurry!” she hissed when Ruby didn’t move. Ruby followed her telling herself that as long as she stayed on the propertie she would go with her. Nowhere else. She followed her into the barn and put Mysterium in to a stall. She would ride him later. “What's his name?” the girl asked “Mysterium.” she froze in horror “where did you get that from?” she asked looking horrified. “Nowhere. Who is mysterium?” “ Mysterium is a city. A Lost city.” she said her eyes wide. “ lost?” Ruby asked confused “ I’ll explain later.” she said tensely “You know my name so it’s only fair i should know yours.” Ruby demanded. She smiled. “Alexen.” Alexen? What kind of name is that? “Are you like me?” Ruby whispered not sure why she was asking. Of course she isn’t, your all alone. That’s why Ruby was so surprised when she said “Yes.” then Ruby started to freak out, so she did the logical thing. She ran. “Ruby!” Alexen yelled “come back!” she ran straight into the forest. Ruby glanced over her shoulder. Alexen was catching up. A roar made her freeze. A mother grizzly bear stood in front of her cubs with her claws up and her teeth bared. Ruby was as good as dead. ' ' Chapter two Buildings and apartments whizzed by as Astrid stared out the window she sighed and looked at her watch. two more minutes until the first day of the fourth year of highschool. The bus stopped. “Back off first!” the bus driver called. Astrid got up and walked toward the front. A boy stuck his leg in to the ile she stopped and stared at him. She looked at him and then at his leg then she kicked him in the shin as hard as she could. He squealed and stared at her steel tipped boots. She laughed and walked off the bus. “MISS HERNANDEZ!” Mr.Heris yelled yanking her ear buds out. “What did I just say?” “miss Hernandez.” Astrid replied coolly. “Before that!”he was starting to turn purple now. “That energy cannot be created or destroyed.” she said staring him down. “But …” “Well fine as long as you can hear me.” he said with a sigh. “Oh I can hear you I’m just not listening.” he whipped around and glared at her. She held his stare. At this point the other kids were snickering. Mr.Heris glowered at them. Then everyone burst out laughing. “Class dismissed!” he yelled. On the way out of class he stopped her. “I WILL notify your parents little missy.” Astrid shrugged “they won’t care. They never do.” Astrid dragged her feet across the pavement as she walked to precalculus. It was her least favorite subject by far. As she walked across the pavement a girl asked “why are you so short?” “I dunno. I’m just short.” Astrid replied and I am twelve. She mentally explained. Astrid rubbed her temples when the girl had left. “Owwww” she mumbled that girl had a LOUD mental voice. then something made Astrid stare. There was a girl in the hallway that hadn’t been there before. Before Astrid could say something a stream of kindergarteners run through the hallway. It was too much. Astrid wanted to scream or run away. But all she did was put her hands over her ears and whimper softly. With a jolt she realized she wasn't alone, she looked around to make sure no one had seen her. Then she looked at the girl. She was blonde with ice blue and gold eyes. Wait, gold. GOLD! She had the same pained expression on her face. Oh god. Was she…? Astrid had to quit roller derby because it was too painful too listen to the needle like thoughts of hundreds of people. She can’t be like me… can she? The girl stared at Astrid with a mix of awe and relievement as she made her way over to Astrid. “Are you Astrid Hernandez?” Astrid barely managed to nod. “Good. we’ve been looking for you.” Looking for her? Astrid almost was never scared, but now she was freaking out. “Can I talk to you?” “Sure.” Astrid said hoping she sounded casual. Without warning the girl grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the janitor’s closet. The closet was big and completely muffled all noise from the outside. “What’s your name?” Astrid said her tone indicating that it was not a question. “Lydian.” sh,l.e said. “Last name?” Astrid said. She smirked. “Foster.” “And what do you mean we’ve been looking for you?” “What I mean is that me and a group of other people have been looking for you.” she replied. “ why me? Why not another human?” Astrid asked. “That’s the thing. We weren't looking for humans if we were it wouldn’t of taken twelve years.” now Astrid was REALLY freaking out. “If i’m not human then what am I?” Astrid said knowing she wasn’t going to believe the answer. “An elf.” Lydian said saying like it was the most normal thing in the world. Astrid let out a hysterical laugh. “You expect me to believe that?” “No. Not at first.” “tell me if I was human could I do this?” she said vanishing. It was only for a second but it was enough to make Astrid dizzy. “Why can't I do that?” “Oh you will with practice. And if you don't believe me just tell me how you're doing that.” she said pointing to orb of light. Astrid had thought it was a fluorescent light but she noticed that it was more… pure. “You’re very talented. most flashers can’t make pure light till their ancient.” Ancient? “Would it help if I showed you?” she said pulling out a stick with a blue stone on the end. “Ooooo is that your magic wand?” Astrid said wanting to annoy Lydian in to submission . “Good guess but this is a pathfinder.”she said. She had picked her words carefully and crafting them in to a sentence that made Astrid sound super stupid. “Okay I NEED to pick up those skills.” “I can tell that we are going to get along just fine.” she said with a smile. “Okay so about what you were going to show me?” “yes. And you are going to have too wear this.” she said pulling out a big black bracelet. “It’s my nexus. My concentration isn't high enough to safely transport you and me.” “wait. Transport?” Astrid said clasping on the bracelet. “Surely you won’t mind missing precalculus?” “Nah.” “Okay.” she said twirling the stone in a way that looked very random. She pointed her pathfinder to the orb of light. “Hold on to my hand.” as soon as Astrid grabbed her hand she pulled them into the light and they glittered away. ' ' Chapter three Alexen pulled Ruby out of the way in the nick of time. The bear landed right where Ruby had been half a second ago. Alexen sighed and said “I was really hoping it wouldn’t come to this.” “You know I didn’t want to be chased into the woods.” “That’s not what I meant. I was told to ease you into the truth slowly. Now I have to show you all at once!” “Show me what at once?” “that we’re not human Ruby.”Ruby blinked and then laughed. “Laugh if you want but if I was human could I do this?” right before the bear hit them a glowing orb of energy surrounded them. “Don’t touch it.” Alexen said as Ruby stretched her hand out. “Why?” “Watch.” she said and stuck her hand out. The second she touched it electricity coursed through her body. Ruby stared in horror. Alexen just kicked snow over the place she had melted it away. “Why can’t I do that?” “Well you might be able to later but you haven’t manifested as a charger.” “So… I’m actually starting to believe your not human now.” she smiled. “That was easier than I thought.” “But if we are not human… what are we?” Ruby said not sure she was going to like the answer. “Elves.” it was better than Ruby had feared... but not great. “Like the ones that work for Santa at the north pole?” she laughed. “No. I’ll show you Mysterium. And in case you're wondering you’re a telepath.” “Distance feeling?” Ruby asked. “Mind reading. Read my mind. Follow your instincts.” Ruby imagined her conciseness like a veil and stretched it out to Alexen. She wasn’t expecting it to be painful, how very wrong she was. It felt like a den of needles. Each one being pressed in to her skin. She was about to retreat when the pain died. “Your not surprised that I could get in to her mind.” Alexen nodded. “You got in but I could tell when you got in and how long it took you to get there. We’ll need to work on your stealth.” “Is it always that painful?” Ruby asked. “It was painful?” she asked looking surprised. “Super.” said Ruby. “Huh. can I try?” “You need my permission?” “yes.” “Okay try to read my mind.” “ oh and if I faint don’t panic.” “that’s not very reassuring.” Ruby noted. “No it isn’t.” then she entered Ruby’s mind. After second 200 Alexen slumped against a tree. “Your hoping I don’t faint. Ruby nodded. “I didn’t feel you.” Ruby said. “Of course you didn’t! I am amazing! Also, you think I’m serious? I pour liquified gulon farts in the school bathrooms just for fun!” “gulon farts?” “the worst smelling thing in the world. By far.”Ruby forced back a laugh. “Okay let me show you Mysterium.” then she pulled out a long slender stick with a blue stone on the end. “This is a pathfinder. NOT a magic wand.” “But all elves need there magic wands!” Ruby protested. She sighed. “Well we should go to Mysterium. And hope my father isn’t there. He’d murder me.” she said. “Okay grab my hand.” she said as she as adjusted the stone on the end. Ruby grabbed her hand. “Focus on me. Not anything else. We are going to break ourselves in to particles small enough for light to carry.” “what are we doing?” “Light leaping.” “Oookay. That is supposed to impossible according to Albert Einstein. But knowing what I saw today I’ll let it slip.” “Okay. Here we go.” then she pulled them into the light and they were gone. They appeared in a store. It was by far the strangest store Ruby had ever seen. The walls were all different angles and the shelves were all sorts of shapes. Curvy, jagged and really really weird. The front door burped. “Darn!” Alexen whisper hissed. “That’s my father.” she whispered. The family resemblance was impossible to miss. Alexen’s father’s hair was redder than hers but they had the exact same periwinkle eyes. “I bet Lydian didn’t get chased by a bear and run into her parents.” she muttered. She silenced Ruby when she opened her mouth to protest. “Well we should get out of here before someone spots us.” “we’ll never make it to the front door.” Ruby hissed. “I agree. I’ll phase us out.” “Phase?” Ruby asked confused. “ It’s an ability. I hope I can get us both out.” “ We need to go!” Ruby hissed. Alexen’s father was getting dangerously close. “Okay.” she whispered. They pressed themselves against the wall and pushed through. It was a strange sensation. Not at all like light leaping. Light leaping was warm. This was cold. VERY cold. It was like being pushed through ice. It felt so good when they landed in a patch of sun outside. Alexen was breathing hard. “That’s a whole lot harder when I’m not enhanced.” “I’m guessing that’s another ability? And seriously, how many abilities are there!” “ A ton. That’s why people make a big deal when people don’t get them. There’s a lot to explain and you’ll understand all of it someday. But for now just take a look around.” Mysterium was a beautiful city but not very… elegant. “Mysterium is the working class city. Elves don’t base status on wealth or skin color. Just talents and anyone genetically different. Like twins or triplets.” “everyone is super rich by human standards.” “I’ll see you tomorrow at the barn.” she said. “Okay, here we go.” and they glittered away. ' ' Chapter four Astrid and Lydian appeared outside the gates of a MASSIVE mansion. Lydian groaned. “Why!” she wailed. “Of all places! Of course. With my luck wonder boy will be here.” “who’s wonderboy?” Astrid asked. Lydian pointed to a guy that had came out of the mansion, he was following another guy. “I presume that you have a reason coming here Lydian?” said the first guy with a smile. “Excuse me. I have not introduced ourselves. My name is Alden and this is my son Fitz.” Astrid burst out laughing. “She sounds like your mother.” Fitz said to Lydian. Lydian shrugged. “It’s just that Alden is a french ice cream maker and Fitz is a rock star.” “I could see why you would laugh.” Alden said looking thoughtful. “Fitz!” someone called from inside the mansion. “What’s going on?” “Lydian Foster!” he replied. “I mean the coolest girl in the world!” Lydian said in a perfect mimic of his crisp accent. “It’s really quite strange how much you act like your father. He hasn’t changed at all.” as soon as the words came out of his mouth he looked as if he wanted to swallow them. Lydians face turned dark. “Oh he changed. Not that you cared to notice back then.” she said darkly. “I know I wasn’t too great back then- Talk about an understatement.”Lydian interrupted. “Come on let’s go inside.” Alden said looking desperate to change the subject. No one followed. “I see that your not going to let that go.” said Fitz. “just so you know, you were the only one who truly forgave yourself.” “can I see inside?” Astrid said wanting for the conversation to end. “Sure.” said Alden shooting Astrid a grateful glance. “Welcome to Everglen.” Alden said. Inside there were three women. “This is my wife Della.” Alden said taking Della’s hand. Della had black hair, heart shaped lips and pale blue eyes. “My daughter Biana.” pointing to a beautiful lady with her fathers teal eyes. Biana looked exactly the same as her mother except for her eyes. “ And that is my daughter in law Somorn.” he said pointing to by far the most beautiful lady Astrid had EVER seen. She had wavy black hair, creamy complexion and midnight blue eyes that glittered like thousands of stars. She had a gown that matched her eyes with diamonds sewn on to look like stars. Astrid would of laughed if anyone else had the name Somorn. It meant “darling gorgeous women, she lived up to the name. Astrid was suddenly self conscious. She looked at her death to barbie T-shirt and ripped jeans with humiliation. “Get out of the shadows Tam!” Biana yelled at a empty corner. Then a guy melted out of the shadows. “Uh… Biana? Your telling a shade to get out of the shadows.” Tam said, Biana sighed. ‘This is my son in law Tam.” Alden said. “I’m getting an overload of Vackers now!” Lydian said. “Then why not another two to the mix?” a girl said from the doorway. “ This is my granddaughter Sashia, And my grandson Ryewin.” Alden said smiling at the kids in the doorway. Astrid guessed that Sashia was Fitz and Somorn’z daughter and that Ryewin was Biana and Tam’s son. The baby boy had his father’s eyes, a pale silvery blue. His cousin set him down and let him stumble over to his father. Deep affection shown in Tams eyes he picked up his son and lifted him up to the ceiling. Biana eyes sparked with obvious love. Astrid realized that Tam and Biana where the kind of couple that on the surface they acted like good friends that argued a lot but loved each other a TON. Astrid was the person that saw these things and thought they were super cute. But she knew that they would never happen to her. Not because she was unattractive or mean, she actually was very charming. It was because she never felt much more than anger, sadness and caring. No love for anyone but her family. Her two sisters, brother, father, grandmother, aunts, uncles and mother. Just a normal mexican family. Except for her. All her family had brown eyes as long as anyone remembered. Not the fiery amber that Astrid had. Or the insane brains either. Not that Astrid was a nerd. God. Astrid was NOT a nerd. NOT. A. NERD. Astrid nervously twirled a section of her red streaked hair. Lydian smiled and said “Hey Sashia.” she returned the smile. “Hey Lydian.” she said. “Well sense your here…” Alden said shooting Lydian a stern glance. “We might as well talk.” he said motioning for Astrid to follow him. Lydian shot her a apologetic glance. Astrid remembered the way through the twisted hallways with her photographic memory. It painted everything perfectly not missing an inch. At last they stopped at a office. The walls were a giant aquarium full of little glowing squid like thingys. Out the window were to beautiful birds. They had the tail feathers of a peacock, neck of a crane and long legs like a flamingo. They were white, pastel blue and purple. “Moonlarks.” Alden said. “The girl before you had the code name project moonlark.” “your talking as if i was created.” Astrid said. Alden smiled. “That’s because you were. By a group called the black swan. Della, Biana, Fitz and Tam are part of the group.” Alden said. “What’s my code name?” Astrid said to confused to say anything else. “Project suncatcher.”